1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to decorative lamps and, more particularly, to a decorative lamp having a simple configuration and a fancy appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Appearances of lamps are become more and more fancy to meet the consumer. Generally, a lamp comprises a holder and a number of light sources are mounted on the holder. Each of the light sources has a positive electrode and a negative electrode which electronically connect with a control portion. When the control portion of the lamp is operated, all or part of the light sources are driven to emit a decorative light. The configuration of the lamp is complex and a manufacture process thereof is time-consuming and trouble.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the art for a decorative lamp which can overcome the limitations described.